


Mockingbird Takes Out The Trash: A Second Point of View

by Imshookandbi



Series: The Tales of a Mockingbird [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Customer Service, Gen, He isn’t ever on-screen but i would like to say it now, Humor, Marinette and Damian Bond via Micky D’s, Mockingbird Takes Out The Trash, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Relationship, a semi-response to another drabble a friend wrote, discord drabbles, good parent Bruce Wayne, its what he deserves, mcdonalds, we’re letting Dames eNJOY HIS CHILDHOOD, yeah Damian is a vegetarian but the pov this is from doesnt KNOW that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Mockingbird and Robin are seen at McDonald’s at eleven at night. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: The Tales of a Mockingbird [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786213
Comments: 47
Kudos: 476





	Mockingbird Takes Out The Trash: A Second Point of View

Alex knew that her eating habits were unhealthy, but that currently didn’t matter as she stood in the waiting line of a McDonald’s restaurant at nearly eleven o’clock in the evening. The building was semi-vacant of all people, but still had a steady flow of stragglers and Gotham night-lifers.

....Such as two of the many Gotham vigilantes, Mockingbird and Robin. Who were currently a few people ahead of her in line. 

Alex had never met any of the vigilantes, had never even _seen_ them, and she supposed she could count that as a win. But she’s certainly _heard_ of them. Robin was a little devil from the reports and twitter posts she’d seen, all of them talking about one way or another in how the littlest bird had otherwise threatened death or inconvenient incapacitation (re: severe maiming) of one bad guy or another. But she’d never, _ever,_ seen him in person. 

He had... a lot of knives. 

And he was so _small_ too, it was _adorable._ She’d coo if she didn’t think it would get her stabbed. 

Mockingbird was like Robin’s complete opposite, similar enough to Nightwing but different enough to be memorable. She was... not quite like the other vigilantes.

For one, she wore bright colors. Specifically white, pale blue, and light grey. 

For two, she used a _slingshot_ to take down her opponents. It was impressive. 

Mockingbird and Robin stood near each other, Mockingbird casual as anything while Robin looked like the picture of ‘trying not to look uncomfortable but so clearly is’ under the gross fluorescent lighting of the cryptic food-chain restaurant. 

It was almost like he’d never stepped foot into a fast-food joint. Which was a little sad, if Alex thought about it. She had to wonder about Batman’s parenting choices if his youngest hadn’t even tried a Big Mac before. 

Either way, it was _adorable_ the way Robin so clearly wanted to hold his older sister’s hand but refused to. Was it a pride thing? It was probably a pride thing, the small bird _radiated_ ‘pretentious child’ energy. It was nice to know that Mockingbird was possibly knocking him off that metaphorical high horse. 

Robin leaned in and whispered something to Mockingbird that Alex couldn’t hear, but he looked readily disgusted at the kitchen behind the counter. Which- you know- _fair._ Mockingbird said something back, her eyes trained forward and her posture determined. 

Oh. Shit. Was there going to be a stick-up? In _McDonald’s?_ Alex eyes the older man in front of the vigilantes warily. Ready to bolt if need-be. 

It was not, in fact, a stick-up, but a one-sided shouting match between a middle-aged fat man and the poor cashier behind the counter. 

Then Mockingbird started talking, and something akin to disbelief and unadulterated _joy_ swept in her chest.

That was the Customer Service Voice.

Mockingbird has worked customer service.

Mockingbird has known the struggle of stupid customers who think they’re entitled to God’s shiny ass in the form of three dollar meat packets. 

Mockingbird was about to _wreck this guy’s shit._

There was something incredibly therapeutic in watching one of the Gotham vigilantes threatening to carve a man’s spine in and inflicting the Fear of Customer Service Workers Everywhere for being a little _snobby bitch_ towards those of lower standings of them. 

Alex just might be a little in love with Mockingbird, and when the gangly little teenager in front of her admitted to recording it all she thought she could cheer. Her night just got a _hell_ of a lot better.

....And then Robin slapped a hundred-dollar bill onto the counter and stated that Mockingbird was making him try a Happy Meal. 

That was when the night went from good to _great._

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Marinette and Damian bond via McDonald’s. This can be seen from either Pre-Bat Meet or Post-Bat Meet. And by that I mean either Bats has or has not met MB yet.
> 
> This! Is also a response to the actual snippet itself that was made by someone else on the discord. I won’t post it bc it’s.. not mine, but the actual author might. Sometime.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @starry-bi-sky or on twitter as @zoomin_bi!


End file.
